


Perfectly Awkward

by rinthegreat



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, Oneshot, Post Season 1, what's the difference between mature and explicit anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa started dating right after the legendary disqualified relay. But that was a month ago, and all they'd done since then is kiss. Now Nagisa isn't entirely sure how to get his clueless boyfriend to realise he's ready to take their relationship to the next level...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Another edit/move from my fanfiction account over here. AO3 is better anyway. Even though they mess up my formatting sometimes.

            For being one of the smartest people Nagisa knew, Rei could be a real idiot sometimes.  He thought he’d made it abundantly clear what he wanted from the former track-star following Iwatobi’s disqualification from the relay.  Granted, he thought he’d been pretty obvious before then too.

            At this point, he was lucky the idiot genius even acknowledged they were dating.

            Oh, they were dating.  Did you think they weren’t?  Yeah, they started not too long after the meet ended.

            Everyone had been in good spirits, despite being chastised by Sasabe and Amakata-sensei, and they all walked home together.  When it had come time to split paths, Mako-chan and Haru-chan just waved goodbye, leaving Nagisa alone with Rei.  Finally.

            He walked further with the other teen than he needed to, chattering about how great it was that Rin had swum with him and how nice it was that Rei had let him.  He talked so much, and so fast, that he didn’t even notice no one was next to him anymore.  By the time he did and turned around, he was already five feet in front of the other.

            “Rei-chan?”  Nagisa walked back to the other.

            The teen in question shifted weight from side to side and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  “The turn to your house was five blocks back.”  He said finally.

            Nagisa shrugged, not caring.  “Yeah we walked a little past it.”

            “Five blocks.”

            The blond cocked his head to the side.  “Did you not want me to walk you home?”

            “No…it’s not that…it’s…”  Rei pushed his glasses up nervously as Nagisa’s shoulders drooped.  Oh.  Of course Rei didn’t want to walk home together.  He was just being a nuisance.  “It’s just…”  The blue-haired teen struggled.

            “No, it’s ok!”  Nagisa grinned brightly, trying to hide his disappointment.  “I’ll see you later then!”  And he started walking away, back toward his own home.

            Rei caught his arm just as he was about to pass.  “No!  Wait!”  The blond turned back, startled by the ordinarily calm boy’s sudden outburst.  The butterflier stared down at his own arm like he wasn’t sure what it was doing before mumbling something Nagisa didn’t hear.

            “Huh?”

            “I said I don’t mind!”  Rei yelled at the ground, his cheeks a bright crimson.  Nagisa’s mood immediately brightened.

            “Let’s go then!”  He hooked his arm around the other’s and practically dragged him down the road, talking a mile a minute about nothing in particular.  Rei allowed himself to be pulled along, not saying anything in response.  Not that Nagisa minded.  He was just glad he got to spend more time with Rei.

            But all good things must come to an end, and soon enough they’d reached the street Rei’s house was on.  Nagisa’s steps slowed as they approached.  He didn’t want to leave; now that the season was over he wouldn’t have an excuse to see the other until training picked up again – granted, that would be pretty soon knowing Haru-chan, but still not soon enough.  Luckily, Rei slowed his pace too, and they stopped together just in front of a side alley two houses down away from their destination.  Nagisa sighed, knowing he would have to leave sometime.

            “Well I should probably –“

            “Nagisa, I –“

            They spoke at the same time, stopping to let the other speak simultaneously.  Nagisa giggled.  “You go first, Rei-chan.”  He didn’t want to say good-bye yet.

            Rei looked around nervously, as if checking to see they weren’t being watched.  An older woman sat on her upstairs porch knitting, but otherwise there was no one other than them in the area.  That woman must’ve been enough, though, because Rei pulled him into the alley until they were covered in shadows.

            Now the blond was _really_ confused.  “Rei, what’re you –?“

            But his question was broken off by a pair of lips on his own.  It ended as quickly as it began; the lips disappeared as soon as Nagisa blinked.  It took a moment for his mind to catch back up.  When it finally did, he could only think one word.  “What?”

            The butterflier cleared his throat, staring at the wall just to Nagisa’s right.  “I read that the best way to express your feelings is by showing them, rather than telling.”

            “What?”  The blond asked again.

            “I read a book on how to tell someone how you feel, and it told me –“

            “No, I heard that…”  Nagisa interrupted.  “I mean…what?  Why did you…kiss me?”  He was happy, oh so happy, but he was also confused.  He’d never, _never_ in a million years, thought Rei would be the one to initiate something like this.

            The blue-haired boy in question cleared his throat, still looking determinedly anywhere _but_ at Nagisa.  “Because I like you.”

            Nagisa was about 90% sure he’d died and gone to heaven.  “What?”  He asked for a third time.

            “I like you.”  Rei’s expression was suddenly unsure.  The blush that hadn’t left his cheeks from earlier changed to a deeper red, and he looked like he wished for nothing more than to sink into the ground.

            Nagisa, however, was on cloud nine.  He threw his arms immediately around Rei’s neck, who let out a soft squeak.  “I like you too!”  He yelled, not concerned about volume control in a moment so perfect like this one.

            “Shh,” Rei demanded, pushing the blond off him and readjusting his glasses.  His face was still a wonderful pink colour.  He looked perfect.

            “So are we dating now?”  Nagisa was practically bouncing in excitement.

            “I-If you want,” Rei stuttered.

            Nagisa squealed in delight, no longer worried about when he would next see the blue-haired boy again.  Now they could be together all the time.  He pressed his lips against Rei’s in relief before breaking away to walk home.  “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Rei-chan!”  He called once he was at the mouth of the alleyway.  He sprinted home in excitement.

* * *

            They had been dating for a month since then.  _A month_.  And all they’d done was kiss.  Sure, Rei was an excellent kisser.  (When told, he’d listed off at least five books on the theory of kissing he’d read.)  But Nagisa wanted _more_.

            And it wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to make it clear to Rei.  During their make-out sessions, the blond would let his hands drop to _accidentally_ brush the other’s crotch.  But Rei would always break away, stuttering something about being sorry he was acting in such an unbeautiful way.

            As if being turned on by your boyfriend was something to be ashamed of.

            So Nagisa made it even more obvious.  He’d drop a condom out of his pocket when they were alone, making a big deal of picking it up.  Rei ignored it.  He bought some cheap lube – it smelled like strawberries – and made sure it fell out of his backpack when they got together to study.  Rei left the room.

            Nagisa was starting to think he was never going to have sex with his boyfriend.  And, yes, he was depressed about it.

            In a last ditch effort, he decided to bring up the subject the next time the two of them had Rei’s house to themselves.

            The perfect time came during a study break, when they were sitting alone in Rei’s room drinking tea.

            “Do you want to have sex with me?”  He asked, not realising the other was taking a large gulp of tea.  Rei spit it all over the floor.

            “What?!”  The other spluttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

            “I mean, we’ve been together for a month and you haven’t done anything but kiss me.  Do you not like me anymore?”  He knew that wasn’t true; he was hoping Rei would have sex with him to prove him wrong.  Guilt trips work sometimes.

            Rei’s face turned that same crimson it had been when he first confessed his feelings to Nagisa.  “I thought you liked kissing.”  Aha.  He was avoiding the question.

            “I do like kissing, Rei-chan.  But I want to have sex now.”

            “Don’t say it so bluntly.”  Good.  Embarrassment was good when it came to the butterflier.

            He kept going.  “I want to feel you inside me, Rei-chan.  I want you to thrust in and out of me over and over an–“

            Rei’s hand covered his mouth.  “Stop saying that stuff!”  He hissed, his ears and entire neck a red colour matching his face.

            So Nagisa gave Rei his best puppy face.  It was his ultimate weapon.  His boyfriend never said no, and he wasn’t going to let him start now.  With a sigh, Rei ran his free hand over his own – still brilliantly red – face.  “If I let you talk, you have to promise to not say things like…that.  Ok?”  Nagisa nodded eagerly, and Rei removed his hand.

            “But do you?”  He was treading a thin line.  _Technically_ he wasn’t saying what he did before.

            Rei fiddled his fingers, staring at the ground as if having an internal argument.  Finally, one side seemed to win.  A determined look crossed his face and he reached under his bed.  “I have something to show you,” he said, pulling out a book and showing to Nagisa.

            The blond stared at it for a few moments, not comprehending.  Understanding dawned on his face as he read the title for a third time.  “You were researching the theory on having sex?”

            Rei pushed his glasses up his nose, a habit he had whenever he was nervous.  “I remember learning about it in school, but it’s different with two guys…”  He cleared his throat.  “I’ve memorised everything though: the method of proper preparation, the perfect angle of approach to hit the prostate, and the ideal velocity so both partners can reach climax at the same time.”

            Nagisa grinned, then giggled, then laughed out loud.  “Oh god, you would!”  He was rolling on the floor in mirth.

            “Are you quite done?”  The other asked, embarrassment and irritation evident in his voice.

            The blond sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes.  All this time he’d been worried he would never get laid, and Rei had been _researching_.  He was worried over nothing.  “Yes.  Ah.  Yes I’m done.”

            Rei pulled a box out from under his bed.  Nagisa wondered what else was under there; it was like a secret stash of everything he’d ever wanted.  The blue-haired teen opened the lid, showing the blond the contents.  Of course: lube and condoms.  “According to what I found online, these condoms are the most pleasurable, and this lube is best for preparation.”

            Nagisa thought idly to his own purchases; Rei’s were probably a better choice than off brand strawberry flavoured lube and condoms stolen from his older sister.  Hey, if she didn’t want him to find them, then she would’ve found a better spot than in a hidden compartment in her jewellery box.

            He looked up at Rei, pink eyes wide and hopeful.  “So, can we?”  The other turned an even brighter red – Nagisa made a mental note to see just how red his boyfriend could get someday – but nodded in consent.  Nagisa’s heart flipped in a short lived excitement which turned to fear the moment he realised he had no idea how to start.  Kissing was probably a safe bet.

            He leaned forward, trapping Rei against the side of his own bed as he sealed their lips together.  Soon the other was leading, guiding Nagisa’s tongue with his own.  It was better that way; Rei always used the right amount of tongue.  They made out for a while, not going any further, before they broke for air.

            “We should…move to the bed,” Rei panted.  The blond hadn’t realised how long they were kissing until he noticed his own ragged breathing.  With a nod, he stood up and got on the bed, lying on his back.  Rei followed, but rather than straddling him – which he _really_ needed right now – sat beside him.  “You, uh…might want to take off your clothes.”

             Right.  Luckily Nagisa wasn’t too shy, so in moments he was lying back on the bed completely naked.  Rei moved to straddle him, but Nagisa stopped him.  “You too, Rei-chan.”

             “Oh…uh…right.”  The blue-haired butterflier was slower to remove his clothes than the blond had been.  Not that Nagisa minded.  It was like a strip show.

             If strippers blushed this much.

             When Rei was done, he stood awkwardly, as if unsure what to do next.  Nagisa took a moment to admire his body – perfectly muscular from track and now swimming – before grabbing his hand and pulling Rei down on top of him.  They both gasped when their erections brushed.

             “Uhm…” Rei stuttered, no doubt trying to remember what he’d read in the book.  “Now we, uh, prepare you.”  He grabbed the lube with shaking fingers, fumbling to open it.

             “Here, let me.”  Nagisa took the bottle from his lover gently, pouring some into the other’s hands.  Rei frowned down at them, his expression unsure.  “You said you prepare me, right?”  Nagisa prompted.

             “It’s cold.  I don’t think it’s supposed to be cold.”  Rei was so cute it almost killed him.

             Nagisa grabbed his boyfriend’s hands with his own, rubbing them together to warm the lube.  “Just rub your hands together like this.”

             Rei nodded and continued the motion as the blond let his hands drop.  While Rei continued to warm the lube, Nagisa gripped both their erections lightly.  Rei gasped, dropping some of the liquid onto the blond’s stomach.

             He was right; the lube was cold.

             Nagisa moved his hands up and down their lengths, trying to encourage Rei to hurry.  It worked.  Rei rubbed his hands together faster until he was satisfied.  Then with one last glance at Nagisa, he moved backwards and out of the blond’s grip.

            The blond felt a warm wet finger trace a circle around his entrance.  “It’s always best to start with one finger,” Rei warned just before he plunged one digit into Nagisa.  The blond gasped at the intrusion.

            It didn’t hurt – the lube made sure of that – but he couldn’t say it was entirely pleasant either.

           Rei spun his finger around a few times before letting it go in deeper.  He frowned as he moved it in all the way, as if looking for something.  Nagisa let out a moan of surprise as his prostate was hit.  “There…”  He breathed.  Rei nodded.

           The butterflier thrust his finger in and out a few times, twisting and curling it so it hit Nagisa’s prostate at different angles each time.  Soon the blond was a sweating panting mess.  He changed his mind; this felt awesome.

           Rei removed his finger.  Nagisa groaned in protest, then saw the other was pouring more lube into his hands.  Ah.  More lube was probably a good idea.  The darker-haired teen rubbed his hands together a few times before placing his fingers above Nagisa’s entrance once more.  It wasn’t as warm this time.  “I’m going to use two fingers this time, ok?”

            The blond nodded as enthusiastically as he could, and he was filled once more.  Rei’s fingers scissored, spreading him bit by bit.  It was not entirely unpleasant, but that was probably mostly because the other made sure to hit him the in the prostate after each scissoring motion.  Soon enough a third finger entered, and Nagisa was to the point he wouldn’t make it to Rei’s _actual_ entrance before he came.

            “Rei…”  He begged breathlessly.  “Rei, I’m ready…Please.”

            The fingers were removed and the sound of tearing plastic filled the air.  Condom.  Right.  Nagisa thought absently that he should be the one helping Rei put it on.  The thought was inconsequential, however, as moments later Rei lined himself up with the blond.

            “Ready?”  Nagisa nodded, feeling the other’s erection pressing against his entrance.  Rei _pushed_ making the blond cry out.  Once it was inside, they both lay still for a few moments.

             The blond tried to calm his breathing, knowing Rei wouldn’t move until the prickling tears of pain disappeared from his eyes.  He couldn’t help it though; his boyfriend was a bit larger than three fingers.  Even three fingers stretching him.

              As if to help, Rei leaned down and pressed his lips against Nagisa’s in a sweet kiss.  The reminder that he was here, with the man he loved, calmed the blond.  A few more moments passed, then he smiled upward.  “You can move now.”

             Rei began by moving slowly, gently, his eyes screwed shut in concentration.  As Nagisa grew accustomed to the new feeling, though, his patience faded.  Soon he was thrusting against Rei, trying to get the other to go deeper.

            Apparently, Rei got the memo.  He thrust himself deeper, faster into Nagisa, letting out his own moans in pleasure.  They weren’t as loud or as common as the blond’s, but it still made Nagisa feel good that he could make his boyfriend feel this way.  Eventually, the darker-haired swimmer found his way back to Nagisa’s prostate.

            The blond gripped the bed sheets tightly in his hands, feeling himself getting close yet again.  Rei twisted his hips, hitting the spot in a new angle.  “R-Rei!”   Nagisa cried out.  The other only had to repeat his movements a few more times before the blond came, moaning Rei’s name as he did.

             It took a bit longer for the other to reach his own climax.  He sped his pace as he neared the end, giving one last thrust as he called out Nagisa’s name.

            The two of them collapsed, exhausted.  Nagisa played with Rei’s hair, pushing a few strands behind his ear as he thought how funny it was the other hadn’t taken off his glasses the entire time.  Rei opened his eyes finally, his purple eyes meeting Nagisa’s pink ones.  The blond smiled at him, content at last.

            He thought Rei was going to return the gesture, but instead he sat up, pulling himself out.  The butterflier stood up, walking to the trashcan and throwing away the used condom before turning to see Nagisa’s disappointed stare.

           “I had to pull out before I went flaccid again, otherwise the condom would’ve gotten stuck in you.”  He defended himself.

            Nagisa giggled.  Rei used the word flaccid.  He was such a nerd.  The boy in question grumbled to himself, before returning to lie beside the blond.  A perfect nerd.

            No.   _His_ perfect nerd now.  


           “What are you laughing about?”  Rei asked as Nagisa continued to giggle.

            “Just how perfect that was.”  He smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend.

            “It was not _perfect_ ,” Rei disagreed.  “We were supposed to climax together.  I must’ve been about 10 cm/s off, given the time difference…”

            Nagisa giggled again.  “Oh, Rei-chan.  We’ll get it next time.”

            A hand found its way to the blond’s shoulder, pulling him tighter against his boyfriend.  Nagisa’s eyelids grew heavy as Rei’s fingers traced circles on his arm.  He let his eyes fall shut, his head lolling into the other’s neck.

            “Don’t get comfortable; we still have to clean up.”  The blond started to snore lightly, drifting to sleep.  “Nagisa?”  Everything was perfect.


End file.
